


A Study in Sociosexual Behaviour

by falsepremise



Category: Star Trek
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Star Trek: AOS, aliens made them to it (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise
Summary: Jim, Spock, McCoy and Nyota beam down to A'tai to make first contact. They discover key cultural differences in the area of sex that challenge their first contact protocols and challenge Jim and Spock to reveal their feelings for each other.





	A Study in Sociosexual Behaviour

They looked human. Well, apart from the larger eyes and smaller ears. The big eyes made them look like children, cute children. Their attire was startling: wide, flowing skirts. Longer than floor-length, the skirts cascaded out from their bodies and met the lush green ground, with the final several inches trailing. The skirts came in a variety of colours —blue, purple, red— but all in the darkest possible shade, so dark that each skirt was nearly black. En masse it looked like the twilight sky, right before true night. The skirts were tied at the waist with a rope-like belt. They were all topless, their top halves adorned only with heavy necklaces encrusted with colourful gemstones and shells.

Jim surveyed the party, calculations whirring in his mind. In any first contact situation the ability to rapidly discern relevant information and make quick use of it was vital. Ten A’tai formed the official welcoming party greeting the Federation representatives. The necklaces of eight of the A’tai delegates sat nestled between generous breasts. Were breasts an indicator of female sex, as they were in many of the humanoid races? Likely. Jim couldn’t think of a species where breasts did not as least indicate lactation. If so, it was also likely that this was a matriarchal society. 

‘Greetings,’ Jim smiled stepping forward to greet the A’tai delegates, his universal translator ensuring that he was understood, ‘We come on behalf of the United Federation of Planets. We come in peace. I am Captain James Kirk. May I introduce Commander Spock my First Officer, Dr Leonard McCoy, my Chief Medical Officer and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura our communications officer and xenolinguistics expert.’

One of the ten A’tai stepped forward, the universal translators translating her words instantly into standard, ‘Greetings. We receive you in peace. We anticipate with excitement the greater understanding of our universe that will be made possible today. I am Sh’nell, leader of the A’tai. On behalf of the A’tai, I welcome you to A’tai and our homes.’

Sh’nell quickly closed the distance between herself and Jim, embracing him fully, her naked breasts pressed up against his chest and her hands softly stroking down his hair and back. Jim forced himself to keep to first contact protocols: he needed to receive graciously what was clearly intended as a gesture of friendship. Cultural differences and boundaries could be explored soon.

But, damn… He hoped Spock didn’t get the wrong idea. It had been six months since Spock and Nyota had officially broken up. Six months since Jim had realised that he actually had a shot at something with Spock. Jim had stopped pursuing anyone else. He had been attempting to make his intentions clear, slowly and gently, giving time for Spock to grieve the loss of his relationship with Nyota, and to slowly realise that Jim was in love with him. Scenes like this could undermine six months of hard work. 

Finally, Sh’nell began to pull away from the embrace and Jim thought with relief that it was over. But instead, Sh’nell leaned in and pressed a warm kiss on Jim’s mouth. When she tried to deepen the kiss Jim carefully pulled back and smiled. His eyes darted quickly to Spock—as Jim had feared, Spock’s mouth was a thin grimacing line. Dammit. But wait, does that mean he feels something for me? Reluctantly, Jim dragged his attention away from Spock and back to the situation at hand. Time to explore cultural differences, at least a little. 

‘Let me greet you in the way of my people,’ Jim smiled at Sh’nell with a hand outstretched. Sh’nell looked at Jim’s hand curiously as Jim took Sh’nell’s hand in his and guided her through a hand shake. 

Sh’nell smiled, ‘How strange!’

‘You’ll find that greetings, and customs, vary widely between species,’ Jim smiled warmly, ‘for example, my first officer, Spock, is Vulcan. Vulcans greet without any contact at all. Spock, would you please greet the A’tai to demonstrate.’

‘Certainly, captain,’ Spock replied, his hand forming the ta-al, ‘live long and prosper.’ Sh’nell attempted to mimic the ta-al. She got it eventually, using her other hand to push her fingers into the right shape. She laughed, ‘how very peculiar! We are learning so much already.’

‘We are looking forward to learning from you as well,’ Nyota chimed in. Jim tilted his head and smiled her way in approval.

‘Yes, of course,’ Sh’nell replied her large eyes widening further, ‘this is not new to you. I confess to feeling a certain pressure to get this right for my people.’

At these words, another female A’tai began to embrace Sh’nell warmly from behind, cupping her breasts and planting kisses on her neck. Sh’nell sighed, her eyelids fluttering slightly, ‘Thank-you, dear A’wu’. She turned and kissed A’wu passionately.

Jim carefully averted his eyes. What was with this place? 

‘We should take them to the feast,’ A’wu whispered.

‘Yes, of course,’ Sh’nell replied, turning back to face the Enterprise crew, ‘We have prepared a feast to welcome you. Follow us.’

Sh’nell beckoned and began to walk. As the A’tai followed her many of them held hands or embraced in other ways. The Enterprise crew began to follow, Jim exchanging looks with each of his crew. Bones looked amused. Nyota curious. Spock was powerfully quiet. It was a state that Jim had learned to recognise as Spock experiencing strong emotions locked under his mask of pure Vulcan calm. 

It was a short walk. The planet was bountiful and lush; tree after tree heavy with ripened fruit. The natural abundance co-existed with small yet clearly technologically sophisticated housing. There were dwellings in the trees, like little tree houses as well as doors within the ground, leading no doubt to underground shelters. The A’tai had clearly found a balance between nature and technological development, a balance that proved elusive to many species. 

Sh’nell led them to a clearing, surrounded by trees. The food—a mass of fruits of different shapes and colours—was to be eaten picnic style, sitting upon the ground. Three female A’tai were waiting beside the feast. 

‘Thank-you for gathering food for our guests,’ Sh’nell smiled, ‘you bring honour to us all.’

Sh’nell approached one of the three A’tai who had gathered the fruit and kissed her deeply. The rest of her group followed, male and female alike, showering the three females with affection. Their mouths were kissed, breasts caressed, backs stroked and massaged. Some of the party even ducked under the magnificent skirts, to the visible pleasure of the three whose faces became flushed and whose voices moaned in delight. 

Jim cleared his throat and shifted, eyes looking away. He signalled his crew. The A’tai were distracted enough. They could talk quietly. 

‘Alright, what’s going on here?’ Jim asked.

‘Cunnilingus, Jim,’ Bones smiled, amused, ‘I’m surprised I have to tell you that.’

‘Bones,’ Jim sighed in annoyance, running his hand through his hair, ‘Spock? Nyota? A more helpful explanation?’

Spock nodded, ‘Sociosexual behaviour.’

‘Of course,’ Nyota grinned, ‘like the bonobo chimpanzees.’

‘Precisely,’ Spock replied, eyebrow raised.

‘Explain,’ Jim said.

‘Nyota’s comparison to bonobos of Earth is an apt one,’ Spock answered, ‘The bonobo chimpanzee engages in sexual interactions for the purposes of greetings, forming and maintaining social bonds, resolving conflict and reconciliation. It has been estimated that sexual interactions between females happen as frequently as once every two hours. Within bonobo society, and I would suggest, this society, sexual interaction forms the social glue.’

‘I see,’ Jim frowned thinking it over, ‘risks?’

‘Jim,’ Nyota answered, “the bonobos are known for being peaceful. I suspect this society is too. They are likely to understand our differences and boundaries if we proceed carefully and with respect.’

‘Agreed,’ Spock said, ‘I estimate the chance of a peaceful understanding to be 88.7%.’

Jim nodded thoughtfully, ‘and does this have anything to do with what seems to be a high number of females in positions of power?’

‘Probably,’ Nyota answered, ‘the bonobo chimpanzees are matriarchal. You notice the plentiful fruits. Plentiful food is thought to be a factor in allowing the evolution of bonobo social structures on Earth. With plentiful food the females could effectively band together, you see.’

‘Right,’ Jim cleared his throat, ‘and they did so through sex?’

‘Sexual interactions between females are important to maintaining the strong female bonds in bonobo society, yes. As the bonds between females are strong they together hold any aggressive males in check,’ Nyota replied thoughtfully, ‘of course this society may not be structured in exactly the same way.’

‘Captain,’ Spock interjected, ‘although sociosexual behaviour is unusual to us there is a certain logic to the evolution of such a social system. For an emotional species, using the hormonal side-effects of sexual activity to promote social harmony is bound to be efficacious. You notice the sexual attentions of A’wu calmed Sh’nell’s anxiety, no doubt improving her performance as their leader.’

‘Let me get this right,’ McCoy jumped in, his face lit up in amusement, ‘You think it is logical to calm your leader’s fears with a bit of hanky panky do you, Spock?’

‘That is not what I said,’ Spock’s eyes narrowed as a delicate green blush spread over his face.

‘I think it is,’ McCoy snorted.

‘Bones,’ Jim warned, trying to keep the red blush from spreading across his face at the thought of Spock calming his nerves the A’tai way, ‘Do you have anything useful to add?’

‘Yes,’ McCoy continued, ‘although orgy planet might seem like a dream come true to those of us with alien kinks,’ McCoy paused and looked amusingly at Jim as he said this, ‘as CMO I remind everyone that sexual contact is out of the question until a full medical risk assessment has been performed.’

‘I’m sure we are all clear on first contact protocols,’ Jim answered.

‘Excellent,’McCoy answered, ‘I don’t want to be dealing with funky new STDs or god forbid male pregnancies.’

Spock lifted an eyebrow. 

Jim glanced over to the A’tai, who appeared to be at the close of their activities. He signalled for the others to give their attention back to the A’tai. Jim stepped forward and gestured toward the feast. 

‘We thank you for your hospitality,’ Jim said, ‘what a lovely feast you have provided. Do the A’tai have any particular customs regarding who eats first or how food is consumed?’

Sh’nell smiled in delight, ‘As guests you must begin. Apart from that our etiquette is quite relaxed.'

Jim sat in front of the food and the others joined him, ‘well I should start then shouldn’t I?’ He reached out for a small purple fruit and took a bite finding it tart and juicy.  
‘It is delicious,’ he said, smiling. 

Spock, McCoy and Nyota ate some too nodding in agreement.

‘Do you mostly eat fruits?’ Nyota asked.

‘Our diet consists mostly of fruits but we do eat some other vegetation as well such as shoots and tubers,’ Sh’nell replied. 

‘You appear quite fortunate in terms of natural resources,’ Nyota continued, ‘the fruits are plentiful.’

‘Yes we are,’ Sh’nell replied, ‘although we have also learned to manage nature well. A’wu would be delighted to discuss our natural management with you it is her realm of expertise.’

Nyota began an avid discussion with A’wu on the planet’s natural resources and McCoy joined in, interested in the health and medical implications. 

Jim and Spock continued talking with Sh’nell. 

‘Sh’nell,’ Jim said, ‘there is a matter I think we should discuss: a cultural difference we have observed. I think it would be best for us to openly discuss the difference now to ensure that it doesn’t lead to a misunderstanding between us.’

‘Oh I see,’ Sh’nell frowned, ‘I hope we have not offended you.’

She immediately dipped her head and reached for Jim’s hand which she began to softly kiss while whispering “I apologise…” She paused, head still bowed as if waiting for Jim’s consent to fully make amends with more kissing. 

‘No, no,’ Jim said carefully pulling his hand away, ‘nothing like that. I am not offended. It is very normal for cultural differences and boundaries to be discussed at this point. There is nothing for you to be concerned about.’

Sh’nell lifted her head, ‘okay…’

‘I and most of my crew are human. So let’s start there. You see,’ Jim licked his lips and jumped in, ‘in human society we are more selective about who we show physical affection towards and who we engage in sexual activity with. There is variation. Some humans will engage in sexual activity with many individuals across their lifetime including engaging in sexual encounters with friends or casual acquaintances. But many humans restrict sexual activity to committed, ongoing romantic relationships. Most humans form couple relationships: two humans who are exclusive, only engaging in sexual activity with each other. Additionally, although there are, again, exceptions, it is not usual for humans to engage in sexual behaviour openly in a public setting.’

Sh’nell frowned, ‘but then how do you soothe each other, apologize to each other or reward each other? How are new relationships forged and existing bonds maintained?’

‘We talk,’ Jim answered, ‘we use words to communicate our intentions towards each other. We may also use some physical contact at times. For example, using a hand shake as a greeting like I showed you earlier. But, for us, sexual activity, cuddling and kissing are all seen as intimate and private activities and we tend to be selective in who we engage in them with. They are not part of most of our relationships. Vulcans are even more selective and private. I would say that all Federation species are more selective and private about sex than the A’tai although there are variations between and within species.’

Spock nodded in agreement. 

Sh’nell frowned deeper still, ‘I hope we do not offend you.’

‘Not at all,’ Jim smiled, ‘you don’t need to be concerned about that at all I assure you. We are all experienced when it comes to galactic cultural differences. The A’tai should continue to relate to each other as comes naturally. In terms of how the A’tai relate to other species that will require some thoughtful conversation to negotiate around our differences. Please, tell me, what is your reaction to this?’

Sh’nell tilted her head to one side considering, ‘I absolutely respect your boundaries although I do not understand them. For us, an unwelcome sexual activity is strictly forbidden. It is a heinous crime. So respecting your boundaries comes naturally to me and will to all the A’tai. Yet, I admit I find myself at a loss. I don’t know how to proceed, how to successfully build an alliance between us or how to convince my people that an alliance has been formed.’

Jim nodded, ‘that is a challenge. I understand.’

‘Captain,’ Spock interjected, ‘perhaps it would be helpful to detail the exact nature of our boundaries so that a compromise may be reached.’

‘Such as?’ Jim asked curiously.

‘As you stated, some humans are open to more casual sexual encounters at times. There would be at least some crew members who would volunteer for such an encounter with the A’tai,’ Spock replied.

Jim consciously paused, deliberately keeping a poker-face and containing his surprise at the suggestion of his First Officer, ‘I see. What about first contact protocols?’

‘Naturally, medical clearance would be necessary before any sexual contact. Although, I note that it isn’t necessary for any activity that doesn’t involve direct physical contact,’ Spock replied with cool demeanour of a scientist discussing the adequate conditions for an experiment. 

‘You are suggesting what some kind of watch-fest?’ Jim asked, poker-face breaking slightly with widening eyes. 

‘I am suggesting nothing but clarity,’ Spock replied, with a little nod, ‘I further note that in addition to a proclivity for more casual encounters, there is also the public or private nature of the encounter itself. There would be crew members open to volunteering for sexual congress with A’tai but unwilling to do so without a degree of privacy.’

‘Right,’ Jim answered, feeling dizzy, ‘Sh’nell, what are your thoughts?’

‘I think we have a reasonable compromise,’ Sh’nell smiled warmly, ‘I am confident that I can explain to my people the need for medical clearance. My people are perfectly capable of understanding that. We strongly value health and wellbeing. I believe we can also provide an environment with private spaces. Again, I believe my people will be able to understand that cultural difference and will certainly respect the boundary, even if they find it strange. But tell me, will you be participating, Captain?’

Jim coughed, feeling the weight of Spock’s gaze, ‘No, I would need to decline.’

Sh’nell nodded, ‘I see. You are in one of those committed exclusive relationships that you spoke of?’

‘No,’ Jim coughed, shifting uncomfortably, ‘I am not in a relationship at present.’

‘I understand. You are one of the humans who eschews casual sexual contact altogether,’ Sh’nell nodded.

‘Actually, no historically I’ve um… been known to… anyway it would be counter to my goals at this time. I hope you understand,’ Jim said smiling brightly.

Spock raised a single eyebrow. 

Sh’nell nodded, ‘as I said the idea of coercion is utterly abhorrent to us. I will say that it would be welcomed if you were present, as the Captain and highest ranking officer from the Federation even if you did not participate.’

‘I understand,’ answered Jim, still feeling Spock’s curious gaze boring into him, ‘I will reflect on the boundaries necessary to achieve my goals.’

The conversation turned to trade agreements and cultural differences more broadly. Overall, it was a friendly and successful initial diplomatic discussion. Time quickly passed and soon the crew were beaming back on board the ship to rest, recuperate, and to plan more meetings to further the developing alliance. 

Jim asked McCoy to meet him and Spock in his ready room. He wanted to gain his support as CMO privately, before discussing the idea with other officers. He knew that Bones wasn’t likely to take it well.

‘Damn straight, you’ll be needing medical clearance first!’ McCoy shook his head, ‘Are you outta your god damned mind? I know you’ve got some crazy-assed alien kink. But you need to add to the notches on your bedpost this bad?’

Jim shook his head, remaining calm against the predicted storm, ‘I won’t be participating, Bones. This isn’t about me at all. It is about doing what needs to be done, within Starfleet rules, to achieve our mission.’

‘Won’t be participating?’ McCoy repeated incredulous.

‘Won’t be participating,’ Jim answered, ‘Sh’nell requested that I be present. I am considering it.’

McCoy nodded, his anger evaporating, ‘Well, alright. If we have to. I’ll need samples from the A’tai so I can study compatibility. I’ll need to speak to one of their medical doctors too.’

‘Of course,’ Jim smiled, ‘We’ll get you right onto that then. We will continue the discussions as you perform the medical checks and we’ll arrange for the event as a finale.’

McCoy snorted, ‘Out with a bang. Of all the stupid, hairbrained…’ his voice trailed off and he shook his head, ‘I’d better get started.’

McCoy left the room still shaking his head and sighing. 

Spock turned to Jim, ‘Captain, while we are speaking in private, I wish to reassure you that it wouldn’t be looked upon disfavourably if you did participate. Further, it is not against any Starfleet rule.’

Jim smiled, ‘I know.’

Spock paused, calculating, ‘Yet it is counter to your goals?’

Jim nodded.

‘Captain,’ Spock continued, ‘Is it counter to your goals as a Starfleet officer or as an individual?’

‘As an individual,’ Jim replied.

Spock nodded sharply, ‘Then it is a private matter and not my concern as you first officer.’

Jim smiled in reply leaning back in his chair and watching Spock’s reaction. 

‘Then that is all,’ Spock replied, getting up to leave.

‘Spock?’ Jim called him back.

Spock turned back around to face Jim.

‘For the record, I don’t have an alien kink,’ Jim said, ‘I’m capable of inter-species attraction but I’ve never fetishized anyone.’

‘I am well aware,’ Spock replied eyebrow raised, ‘As the child of an inter-species union I am conscious of the difference on multiple levels.’

‘Good,’ Jim answered, ‘and I haven’t been interested in adding notches to my bed-post in, well, in about six months. I’m pursuing something much more meaningful that that.’

‘Indeed,’ Spock answered, standing tightly, confusion twisting his brow.

‘Right. Good,’ Jim said, ‘Well, as long as that’s cleared up.’

Spock nodded quickly and turned to leave. As he got to the door he paused and turned back around, ‘Captain, I think that it would be appropriate for me to be present as the First Officer. Though I will not be participating. Like yourself, it would be counter to my goals.’

Jim smiled, ‘I see. Well, I shall do the same.’

Spock nodded. A slight green flush stained his cheeks. As he left Jim’s face broke out in a wide grin. At last…

First contact with the A’Tai continued to go well. The A’tai were proving to be a strong candidate for Federation membership, or at the very least, a productive and friendly alliance. McCoy, somewhat reluctantly, provided medical clearance for the planned event. There were no incompatibilities and no need for any precautions beyond the usual which McCoy ruthlessly drilled all volunteers on. As Spock predicted, a small but significant and enthusiastic percentage of the crew volunteered to be part of establishing an alliance A’tai-style. None of the senior officers volunteered. But, true to their word, Jim and Spock were to be present to oversee the festivities. 

The A’tai provides to be fantastic hosts for the event. Jim, Spock, and the crew beamed down to the A’tai’s planet to find a breathtakingly romantic setting. Little picnic blankets with fruit dotted the landscape, next to tall tent-like structures. The branches of the many trees were filled with lamps, glowing softly in the setting sun. 

Sh’nell smiled, ‘Welcome, Jim and Spock,’ she said shaking Jim’s hand and then forming the ta-al for Spock with quickly acquired expertise. 

‘And welcome to all of you,’ she sung out to the crew, ‘please mingle and be merry. You will find that all of the A’tai here today will respect your boundaries. If you want to simply watch, then watch and take pleasure in it. If you wish for privacy, we have provided for that too.’

Jim nodded, ‘thank-you, Sh’nell for your hospitality.’

Jim turned to his crew. He had already drilled them on Starfleet rules and general decency before beaming down and so he simply added, ‘Well, you heard her. Have fun.’

The volunteers dispersed, some nearly running with excitement, and some clearly nervous and unsure. The A’tai welcomed them all and soon they were clustered into groups among the picnic blankets, some holding hands with, cuddling or kissing the A’tai. Some of the A’tai coaxed the crew into shoulder and head massages. The tinkering of a hundred relaxed and joyful conversations filled the air. 

Jim and Spock sat on a picnic blanket of their own, at the edge of the frivolities. Sh’nell sat with them for a while, eating fruit together and laughing at how much fun everyone seemed to be having. It didn’t take too long before some began to disappear into the tents, mostly in twos but sometimes also in threes or even fours. Some didn’t use the tents, engaging in sexual activity in the open on the blanket. 

Sh’nell excused herself, intending to mingle, circulating throughout the party. Jim and Spock bid their farewell and found themselves alone on the edge of a festival of lust. Instantly, the atmosphere between them twisted and changed. With the distraction of diplomatic conversation gone, Jim found it difficult to keep his own physical reactions to the scenes before him under control.

Jim shifted and coughed determined to focus his attention on Spock instead, ‘Well, it seems we have a few exhibitionists in our midst. Not everyone is using the tents.’

Spock retuned Jim’s eye contact with a silently raised an eyebrow and a light dusting of green upon his cheeks. Jim’s heart thudded in his chest and his stomach twisted up in knots. He was beautiful. Perfect. Utterly perfect. 

The atmosphere shifted again, escalating quickly in tension, a palpable heavy and heated silence between them. 

Jim shifted again, trying to get the tightening in his pants under control or at the very least to keep it hidden. He looked away from Spock but all he could see were swarms of people doing to each other so many things that he longed to do to Spock. Not helpful! He looked back to Spock. Still utterly perfect he gazed back at Jim with a slight amusement playing about his lips. Damn! Where do I look? 

The hot and heavy silence stretched between between them. Jim felt overwhelmed and sluggish. He had planned on being confident and charming, subtly wooing Spock. But right now he couldn’t think of what to say only of how badly he needed to get Spock into the tent right now.

Eventually, Spock broke the silence, ‘Captain?’ He asked his voice piercing through the heat. 

Jim nodded and smiled gratefully, ‘yes, Spock?’

‘If I may clarify,’ Spock began, ‘you stated that participating tonight would be contrary to your goals. Am I correct in understanding that you are pursuing someone on board the ship for the purpose of a committed relationship?’

Jim laughed and his charm returned, ‘Why, Spock? If I was, I would be doing so as an individual, wouldn’t I? Not in my role as a captain and hence, as my first officer,’ Jim leaned forward and smiled warmly, ‘is it your concern?’

‘True,’ Spock replied with a nod and a raise of an eyebrow, ‘It is clearly not my concern in my capacity as first officer,’ Spock leaned forward too bringing Jim and Spock close, ‘But is it my concern as an individual?’

Jim smiled, his whole face lighting up, ‘Very true, Spock. Very true. I believe it is.’

And in that moment it was clear. They both knew how the other felt. And they both knew that the other knew. And in an instant the thick, heavy and heated tension between them caught alight like so much kindling just waiting for a spark. 

Jim found himself moving closer to Spock still without conscious thought and in a moment they were wrapped in each other’s arms, mouth to mouth, hands roughly exploring. Somehow, they ended up standing to get closer, bodies pressed up against each other, trying to drink each other in, trying to drown in the embrace. 

Jim groaned loudly, wantonly. 

Spock’s breathing was fast and heavy. 

‘The tent,’ Spock growled, ‘now…’

They stumbled in, still clutching at each other, without even breaking the kiss. They only had attention for each other and they lavished in the feast before them. They consumed each other hungrily. Hands roving, tongues searching, bodies grinding. Too far gone for control. For a time, too far gone even for deliberate movement towards a goal. Instead, they kissed furiously, still standing and clothed. Eventually, in the desperate efforts for more and more contact, they tumbled to the ground. The ground inside the tent was covered in cushions, comfortable and soft, but Jim and Spock didn’t notice. 

‘Fuck, Spock,’ Jim panted as they rolled around, ‘Let me catch my breath. I want to be good for you.’

‘You are good for me,’ Spock growled, bucking into Jim’s body. 

Jim rolled them so that he was on top and pushed Spock back down onto the pillows. Spock went with it, letting himself fall. Jim pulled himself up to sitting beside him. 

‘Look at you,’ Jim whispered, taking in Spock’s flushed green face, ‘you are so utterly perfect, you know that?’ 

Spock raised an eyebrow, ‘That is a most illogical statement. But I comprehend your meaning.’

Jim laughed and stood up, so that he was standing directly in front of Spock who was lying on a bed of pillows. Jim pulled of his shirt, throwing it to the ground where it pooled into a little puddle of gold. Spock’s eyes roved over Jim’s chest hungrily. Jim smiled, enjoying the attention. He took off his shoes and slowly undid his pants and slipping them off to pool beside the puddle of gold. 

Spock’s eyes trailed over Jim’s body in full, coming to rest on the one remaining piece of clothing: Jim’s underwear. Jim grinned, ‘You want this off too, don’t you?’

‘Affirmative,’ Spock replied hoarsely. 

Jim slipped his thumbs into his underwear and pulled them off slowly, his hard-on bouncing out. As his underwear dropped to the floor, Spock darted forward, capturing Jim’s cock in his mouth and sucking hard. 

‘Oh!’ Jim groaned, grabbing a fistful of Spock’s hair. He looked down to see a most delicious sight: his erection buried deep in Spock’s mouth, Spock sucking with gusto. Jim bucked into Spock’s mouth and Spock took it. 

Jim groaned and his knees turned to water. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim’s body, holding him steady even as he made him come undone. 

‘Fuck, Spock,’ Jim groaned, ‘I can’t…I can’t last like this…stop…’

Spock obediently slipped Jim’s erection out of his mouth, his tongue trailing down to the very tip as he did so. Jim shivered. 

‘Your clothes need to come off,’ Jim whispered. 

Spock nodded and stood, taking off his shirt. The blue puddled next to the gold. Jim’s eyes roved over Spock’s chest. Spock had seen Jim’s chest on many occasions, but Jim had rarely glimpsed beneath Spock’s clothes. Jim swallowed hard. Spock slipped off his shoes and his pants, standing before Jim in his underwear.

‘And these,’ Jim said, tugging at Spock’s underwear, ‘These definitely have to go.’

Jim slipped Spock’s underwear off, revealing a long green erection, wet with a naturally produced lubricant. Jim took it into his mouth, fondling it with his tongue. 

‘Jim…’ Spock sighed.

Jim licked and teased before finally sucking hard. Spock groaned.

‘Jim,’ Spock said hoarsely, ‘You must stop. I cannot…’

Jim slipped Spock’s erection out of his mouth and stood up for a kiss, hard and hungry.

He pushed Spock back onto the bed of pillows and again Spock obediently fell. Jim climbed on top, mouth to mouth and erection to erection and began to grind. Spock quickly matched Jim, bucking up to meet him, and they fell into an exquisite rhythm. 

‘Jim…’ Spock groaned as he peaked. As Spock came his orgasm reverberated through Jim, as if Jim could feel an echo of the ecstasy within his own mind. He felt Spock’s love, lust and the delicious relief of the cresting of pleasure. With such exaltation, Jim’s pleasure crested too and he came hard. 

‘Spock!’ Jim groaned.

They panted and stared into each other’s eyes. 

Jim smiled, ‘I love you, Spock.’

‘And I you, t’hyla,’ Spock replied.

‘Is that a Vulcan endearment?’ Jim asked.

‘Indeed,’ Spock replied, ‘and much more.’

Spock found some warm moist towels instead the tent, beside the bed of pillows and used them to clean himself and Jim. 

Jim slipped down beside Spock and nuzzled into his arms, ‘I suppose the whole ship knows by now.’

‘I estimate the odds of a crew member has already beamed to the ship to spread the news as 86.7%,’ Spock answered, ‘The odds that the entire ship will know by morning are 100%’

‘Oh well,’ Jim laughed, ‘When on A’tai…’


End file.
